When Lightning Strikes
by Laer Aerlinn
Summary: While on the Thunder Plains, Rikku reflects on her biggest fear, lightning.


Author's Notes: Hello! This is just my idea of why Rikku is scared of lightning. I know she gives a reason in the game, but is she being truthful? Also I haven't totally finished the game, but I believe this is 99.9% accurate. 

When Lightning Strikes…

__

"I keep my memories inside of me.

Memories are nice, but that's all they are."

A brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the tiny room of the Thunder Plains Travel Agency. Two emerald green eyes peered out from the semi-darkness.

"No, not again," the girl whispered. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

She looked around the room at her comrades. Tidus, a stranger to Spira, was sprawled out on the couch, one arm hanging over the edge of it; Yuna, a summoner, and Lulu, a black mage, had claimed two of the beds earlier and were now sleeping peacefully. Rikku had the third. Wakka, a recently retired blitzer, was snoring loudly on the floor. And Kimahri, a Ronso guardian, stood in a corner, but he, too, was asleep. Rikku counted the grouped. Five? Someone was missing. Where was Auron? Had he gone out onto the Thunder Plains alone?

Another quick flash of lightning flickered and thunder rumbled overhead. Rikku ducked back under her sheets. Anyway, it wasn't like Auron was afraid. No one else seemed to be bothered. But Rikku had a reason for being so afraid.

Someone, a wise member of her tribe, once told her, "Lightning is a chain of memories. When it strikes, it allows us to remember those we have lost. Even if we don't want to…"

And Rikku didn't want to.

Her mother had died when Rikku was younger, just six years old. Rikku loved her mother very much but remembering her was still painful.

Lightning flashed yet again. Memories wouldn't bring her mother back. They only brought her heartache. 

She poked her head out from under the blankets.

"Mama. _Are_ you here? You always said you loved lightning, that it was a blessing of Yevon. But that was before…"

Silent tears rolled down Rikku's face. It was ironic that her mother had been struck by lightning, the thing she loved most of all. In this very place, the Thunder Plains.

That was the real reason why Rikku couldn't stand lightning. It reminded her too much of her mother. If lightning could hit her mother, someone who never disobeyed the teachings of Yevon, it could hit her too. And she wouldn't let that happen!

Again lightning sparked outside and thunder followed.

"I won't let you hurt me," she silently vowed. "You took my mother but you won't take me! My father and brother love me too much…" Her voice trailed off.

Love? What did love have to do with it? Sure, love was powerful but would it protect Rikku from what she feared most?

"Who am I kidding?" she whispered. "Love won't save me… Nothing will…"

Closing her eyes, Rikku left the safety of the blankets and silently crossed the room to the window. She heard the rain splashing down and the distant rumble of thunder. Or maybe that was Wakka's snoring. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Lightning shimmered again, but Rikku didn't flinch. Not this time. Something seemed to take over. She pressed one hand onto the glass as if testing to see if it was solid.

She drew in a deep breath. She felt calmer now than the entire time she had been on the Thunder Plains. 

A giant bolt of lightning struck a tower nearby. 

"Aaaah!" Rikku ran quickly back to her bed and hid under the comforting blankets. "What was I thinking? I'm not that brave!"

Breathing heavily, Rikku reached into her pocket and pulled out a small golden locket. Opening it she could just barely see a woman with her, Rikku's, piercing green eyes and wavy blond hair.

"Mama," Rikku said softly, gazing at the locket as warm tears cascaded down her cheeks. "We'll always be together, even if we can't see each other. I know you're close by, watching over me. I'll _never _forget you. Because I'll always remember… when lightning strikes."

[What do you think? Please review with your comments or criticisms] 


End file.
